


Nolens Volens

by Dellessa



Series: A Gilded Cage [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Multi, Slavery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a lot of bad things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nolens Volens

**Author's Note:**

> Please scroll to the end for specific warnings and content.

                     
Title: Nolens Volens  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1-ish  
Series: A Gilded Cage  
Rating: M  
Warnings: MATURE. For specific warnings please scroll down to the A/N at the end.   
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/Starscream for other pairings see notes at the end.  
Notes: Part 2 of ??   
  
Bluestreak offlined his optics, resting his head against folded arms. It was an undignified position, his aft in the air and the seeker pumping into him, but he was beyond caring. At this stage of carrying any position was awkward. The Seekerlet’s frame was developed, the spark already migrated into its chamber, and it was, much to Bluestreak’s consternation, a very active newspark constantly moving and stretching in his gestation chamber. His fingers clawed at the berth in rhythm with Starscream’s thrusts, and rolled his hips back into the thrust. He hated this, but his body craved it now as much as it needed energon. The newspark demanded coding...transfluid; and he was a slave to its needs, as clearly as he was a slave to its sire’s demands.  
  
Bluestreak made a keening sound deep in his throat as Starscream stopped, deep inside him and ground into the nodes at the end of his valve. Everything seemed a million times more sensitive than normal. Bluestreak’s fingers dug into the mesh of the berth as he screamed, his eyes going white for a moment as the first overload washed through him, but the Seeker did not stop. He kept the pace through the overload, building up the charge again before it had a chance to dissipate. His core temperature rose and his fans stuttered as they tried to cool him off.    
  
Starscream finally screamed, transfluid rushing through his valve, and they collapsed together, the Seeker having enough presence of mind to keep from crushing the smaller mech. He tucked Bluestreak against his side, electricity crawling in lazy arcs across their armor as the charge finally dissipated. Starscream’s engines purred quietly in contentment. He ghosted a hand across Bluestreak’s abdominal plating, and smiled against the Praxian’s neck cables.  
  
Bluestreak offlined his optics, sighing quietly. His hand went to his abdominal plating, skimming over it as he felt the newspark moving inside his gestation tank. It brushed his mind across the bond, the lightest of touches, but it made his spark ache and clench all the same. He had long since fallen into the trap and could not help but love that life with everything he had. He could not help but feel bitter about it. He tucked that emotion away where the newspark would never see it, deep in his own spark and away from prying eyes.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Starscream watched Bluestreak finally fall into recharge, covering him up with a cooling mesh before finally leaving the room. He was pleased well enough with his choice. He knew he would be once he knew how things would roll out. He had been quick to snatch up the Praxians and the Polyhexian for his trine. Seeker-kin would nearly assure that they ended up with Seekerlets.  
  
They needed to increase their population, that much was clear and no one in the Decepticon Armada could be spared for that class. Contrary to what Bluestreak thought the vast majority of the Autobot army were divided up as breeders. Some were sent as a work force to the mines, but only those that would not produce.  
  
Even the would be Prime was put to use. He had not held out long. Rodimus was no Optimus and now not even a Prime. The Matrix was locked away, and likely to remain so, and Rodimus was Megatron’s berthwarmer, and farther along carrying his first than Bluestreak. It made Starscream snort to think about it. Rodimus was not the only one. The Seeker could not quite imagine the hoard of little Megatrons that would soon be running about. More to the point he did not want to. Starscream shook his head as he went down the stairs of the main tower in the estate. He reached the bottom, and the hallway beyond. It was not anything like his home in Vos, but it would have to do for now. It was sprawling at least. The arcade’s windows large and arched so it was closer to walking through a corridor made of glass. At the end was one of the larger wings of the home, and below was where the slaves were kept when they came in...which was his goal at the moment. It was dark and enclosed, nearly empty but for two mech’s. A gold and a red, which both glared balefully at him.  
  
“I see the medic repaired you.” He said smirking. They had been in less than pristine condition when they arrived, not surprising since they had been sent to the mines with the other intractable mechs.  
  
“We won’t be your...your...I’m not carrying a sparkling for you, you glitch.”  
  
Starscream snorted, and rolled his optics. “Why would you think I would want anything like that from you mongrels?”  
  
Sunstreaker sputtered.    
  
Starscream smiled, “No, you are a bonding present, actually. I believe my bonded is ready to join society again, and he does need a bodyguard...or two to keep him safe. I’m sure you can manage.”  
  
The twins exchanged glances as Starscream opened their prison and motioned them out.  
  
“We are....a gift...Primus you are glitched.” Sideswipe said, shaking his head. “Glitched, and wrong headed. We are bots...not...Primus this is wrong.” Everything had seemed wrong since Optimus had fallen, in Sideswipe’s processor.  
  
“You may change your tune.” Starscream said. “Regardless...you will protect him with your life...if need be.”  
  
The two groundlings exchanged glances as they followed Starscream through the halls and up into the tower. Starscream watched them out of the corner of his optics, more amused than anything. The joke was on them in any case.  
  
They finally reached the top and the living quarters. “He is still in recharge, I’m sure.”  
  
The twins shuffled from pede to pede, clearly uncomfortable as they both exchanged glances and wondered where Starscream had gotten such an obviously spoiled mech to be his made, or more to the point where he had found an alpha. There were so few left after the Towers fell.  
  
“Follow me.” Starscream said, leading them through the rooms, “You will be staying in here.” He motioned opening a door almost hidden, it was spartan containing only two berths. He shut the door, and lead them farther in, finally stopping in front of a larger door with a keypad, he punched in the code, and the door slid smoothly out of the way revealing a large apartment. “Sweetspark.” He called, walking though the first room, a small library filled with datapads and comfortable sitting arrangements and into what was obviously the berthroom. “Sweetspark.” He said again, smirking, as he sat on the edge of the berth and touched the occupant, pulling away the mesh coverings on the recharging mech.  
  
“Starscream?” Bluestreak sat up awkwardly, “Is something wrong?” He asked, his blue eyes wide.  
  
The twins started, shock and anger clearly warring with their features, as Bluestreak finally noticed them. His own optics wide with shock, and he pulled the meshes close to him, shielding his middle. “W---what are---what is going on?”  
  
“I brought you...” Starscream smirked, “...your bonding gifts. Don’t you like them?” His optics flicked back to the twins who both stood silent and glaring.    
  
Bluestreak shivered and shook. “I...I...thank you.” He finally finished lamely, and looked down at his hands. “Thank you.” He said more firmly, unable to look at the “gifts” in question.    
  
Starscream smirked, “Anything to make you happy, pet.” He leaned in, catching Bluestreak's lips, the kiss leaving the Praxian venting hard, his engine revving loudly, despite himself. “Why don’t you show me how grateful you are.” Starscream said, the smirk in his voice, even as he turned to the twins, “You are dismissed. But...don’t leave the tower.” They had no choice but to obey with the slave coding firmly in place.  
  
They both turned, silently glowering as they walked out, the door snicking shut behind them.  
  
Bluestreak shifted on the berth, watching the door for the longest second. “I am...you know I am.” The Praxian said softly, knowing what was to come and dreading it...as much as he anticipated it.  “I really, really am, Starscream.” He pressed himself against the Seeker, his engine revving.  
  
“Then show me.” Starscream said grandly. He reached out, touching the Praxian, finger’s dipping into the seams at his side.    
  
Bluestreak trembled under his ministrations, his voice going to static as he was pushed back onto the berth. His doorwings trembled, fluttering as he watched Starscream loom above him. He knew he should protest, or push away. He shouldn’t want this, but he spread his legs, letting his interface open, and the Seeker claim him again.  
  
His cry echoing through the room and beyond as he was entered. Two sets of audials picking up the sound, torn expressions on their faces.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sunstreaker glared, but he had been glaring all morning. Sideswipe had not been his normally chatty self either, but Bluestreak figured that would be a given all things considered. “Please, please stop staring at me like that. You are making me nervous and I really, really don’t think it’s a good time for...please stop it, Sunny.”  
  
“Don’t call me Sunny.” The golden twin glared. “I can’t believe you just...what...folded and gave in. Let him have his way with you. He didn’t even force you, did he. You...you let him do that to you.” He gestured at Bluestreak’s abdominal plating. “How could you?” He hissed.  
  
“Sunny.” Sideswipe hissed, grabbing his twins arm. He looked at Bluestreak and then looked away, unable to stare the bot in the optics.  
  
“You don’t understand---” Bluestreak began.  
  
“No. You don’t understand. We were trapped in those mines, and we both thought you were offlined. Instead we find this.” He waved around the room looking disgusted.  
  
Bluestreak pulled the mesh around him tightly, shaking despite himself. “It wasn’t like that. I didn’t just...I didn’t...I didn’t know what happened to anyone. I’ve been in here...he rarely lets me out. And I was so scared you were both offlined.”  
  
Sideswipe sighed loudly, finally moving over to sit next to Bluestreak, he put an arm around the shaking bot. “Cool it Sunshine. Just...stop. Please.”  
  
Bluestreak leaned into him, venting loudly. “Thank you.” Bluestreak whispered, off-lining his optics. He curled his arms around his middle as if he was trying to protect himself. “This wasn’t my choice. None of this.”  
  
“I know, Blue. None of this...none of this is what we wanted.”  
  
“No.” Bluestreak agreed, holding his middle tighter if anything.  
  
“You don’t know where anyone else is?” Sideswipe asked, reaching out a tentative hand and finally laid it over Bluestreak’s own.  
  
“No, like I told you. He doesn’t let me leave here. I can count the number of times I’ve been out on one hand. I...I haven’t even left to see a medic since...since this happened. They came to see me.”  
  
Sideswipe gave his brother a pointed look. ::Sunny, really...it’s not his fault. Do you really think Bluestreak would have betrayed us for this?::  
  
Sunstreaker glared, until finally his features softened, and he looked away. ::He’s scared isn’t he?::  
  
Sideswipe snorted. ::Wouldn't you be? I don’t even want to imagine.::  
  
Sunstreaker finally crossed the distance, sitting on Bluestreak’s other side. “Now what?”  
  
Bluestreak laughed, almost hysterically. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” His vents hitched. The laugh turning into a sob. “I was so scared you were offlined.” He vented heavily, clinging to them. The twins exchanged glances, petting the Praxian’s plating, and finally wiping away the lubricant running from his optics. “And he said...he said if I was good---If I was good he---he would see if you were still functioning. It was all--I just.”  
  
“Shhhh....” Sunstreaker finally said. “It’s fine Blue. We are here and you are...well...it’s okay.”  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
“Are you listening to me?” Starscream snapped, watching the Praxian who flinched at his sudden change in tone.    
  
“I---I’m sorry.” Bluestreak’s optics darted to his lap. “You said your trine mates will be coming here. In---in two cycles.”  
  
"Exactly.” The Seeker said, rising to his feet. “I expect you to behave.”  
  
Bluestreak fidgeted. “Starscream...”  
  
“I don’t care what Skywarp says, you are NOT to interface with him. I don’t care what he says to you. You are not---not with anyone. Do you understand. I will not have our Sparkling’s coding polluted.” Starscream pulled a face.  
  
“I would...I wouldn’t do that.” Bluestreak sighed, and rested his hands on his abdominal plating, rubbing it as if it pained him.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t, pet.” Starscream hummed, and pet the Praxian’s helm, tracing his chevron. “You may spend time with their breeders. I believe you would enjoy that.”  
  
Bluestreak offlined his optics, leaning into the touch. “I would?” He nuzzled Starscream’s hand.  
  
“Your creators, and I believe your uncle.” The Seeker said lightly, touching Bluestreak’s faceplates. “You do want to see them I am guessing.” His lips curled into a little smile.  
  
“My...you do know that is reason enough for me to never interface with either of them...ever. That would just be...gross.” Bluestreak shuddered, his doorwings fluttering gently. He trembled at the thought of seeing his family again. He had lost so much recharge worrying whether they were safe or not. If they were on the run still, hold up in a hidey-hole and starving. All the time they had been so close.  
  
Starscream barked a laugh, “Some are not so...choosy, pet.”  
  
Bluestreak made himself smile, “You would not like me any other way?”  
  
Starscream laughed again, and to his alarm Bluestreak found more than a little comfort in the sound.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Bluestreak looked out the window, and watched the ship disembark. It was all he could do not to pace.  
  
“You know. That isn’t going to make them get here any faster, right?” Sideswipe asked.  
  
“I know. I really know. I swear I do, Side’s, but it has been so long. And I’m...I don’t know maybe...I just don’t know. What if I have siblings, Starscream never said. I just wonder. And I worry. Maybe they weren’t treated well. The thought makes me so sick. Can you imagine?” Bluestreak said, turning away from the window and to face the red bot, and his gold twin.  
  
“Blue. Don’t. Just don’t. It will all work out somehow.” Sideswipe said.  
  
Sunstreaker snorted. “I don’t know how you can say that with these around our necks.” He made a show of tugging at the collar.  
  
“Oh, Sunshine, things can always be worse. We could still be in the mines.”  
  
“They could.” Sunstreaker said sourly. “Don’t call me that.”    
  
Sideswipe grinned, “Sure thing, Dandelion.”  
  
Bluestreak couldn’t help but smile, watching them. This at least was the same, even if the rest of the world was tipsy-turvey. He headed toward the door, completely giddy about getting out of his rooms, and seeing his creators. It made his processor whirl. “We should go down now, I think. Starscream will be waiting. He’s never happy when I don’t do what he says, and he did say to come down. What if he changes his mind. I don’t even want to think about that. He won’t, you don’t think?”  
  
“Blue.” Sideswipe said, touching the smaller bots shoulder. His optics flickered around their surroundings as he lead the Praxian down the stairs. “I’m sure it will all work out.” He met Sunstreaker’s optics over Bluestreak’s head. It would have to.  
  
Bluestreak had tunnel vision the moment he saw his creators, nearly bowling Prowl over as he ran to him, throwing his arms around the other Praxian. He held on tightly as if he was afraid his carrier would disappear. Prowl was here.    
  
“What? No hugs for me?” Jazz joked.  
  
Bluestreak was taken aback. He stared at Jazz for a long moment, taking in the changed to his frame, and the little seekerlet he carried.  
  
“He’s...mine.” Prowl offered, taking the sparkling in his own arms. “As much as he can be.” Prowl said under his breath.  
  
Bluestreak ex-vented loudly. “Is it that bad? Really?”  
  
“It’s not good, sweetspark.” Jazz said, his visor dimming as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around his grown sparkling. “We were worried for ya, Blue. Very...very worried.”  
  
Bluestreak sighed, his spark calming in a way that it had not in longer than he could remember. “Thundercracker wouldn’t tell you I was...he...”  
  
“No, it’s not like that.” Prowl said, pulling a face, and bouncing the now fussing sparkling. “Shhhh...Swiftwing.” He finally sighed, grabbed a small lidded cube of energon from his subspace, and offered it to the sparkling. “Fussy. You were never fussy like this.” He said looking up at his grown sparkling, he seemed to deflate.  “We knew where you were. We just...well...you know.”  
  
“I know.” Bluestreak shivered despite himself. “But...it’s not his fault. He didn’t ask to be created. You don’t blame him for this do you?” He asked looking at his half-brother.    
  
Prowl’s features smoothed, “Of course not, Blue.”  
  
“You should know your creator well enough to know that wouldn’t be the case.” Smokescreen said coming up behind them, a mechlet holding his hand. The mechlet was not much older than Prowl’s own, but at an age where he could toddle on his own two pedes. Bluestreak squared. He looked like Skywarp in miniature.  
  
Bluestreak’s lip plates curled and he enveloped Smokescreen in a hug. “You look well.”  
  
Smokescreen snorted, “I bounce back. You know how it is. Adjust or else.”  
  
Bluestreak pulled away, and sunk down to look at the other seekerlet. “Who are you little one?”  
  
The purple and black seekerlet smiled and looked away shyly, hiding his face against Smokescreen’s leg. The seekerlet finally turned wide, gold eyes to Bluestreak. “‘ello, I’m Timetwista.”  
  
Bluestreak smiled, “Oh, it’s very nice to meet you, Timetwister, I’m Bluestreak. We’re cousins.” He added with a tiny laugh.    
  
Prowl put a hand on Bluestreak’s shoulder, “Come on, scraplet, we need to get settled in.”  
  
“Oh, right, I’m so sorry. I’ve just kept you standing here. And he told me to show you where you would be staying. I’m just not very good at this. I’m really not.”  
  
“Blue, calm down, man.” Sideswipe said, “We can take care of it.” The red twin smile, and finally his optics landed on Jazz.  
  
Bluestreak couldn’t help but worry about the little smirk that crept onto his sire’s lip-plates. It never boded well.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
“I know that look on your faceplates.” Sunstreaker said, optics narrowing in a dangerous manner. “I swear, Sides, if you get us sent back to the mines...”  
  
Sideswipe waved him off, “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t do that to you, brother dearest.” His grin grew if anything.  
  
“I’m serious. Being collared is bad enough. I just...I can’t go back there.”  
  
Sideswipe’s shoulders dropped, “I know. I...I will try to stay out of trouble.” He pulled a face and looked away from his twin. “You worry too much. Screamer isn’t going to send us back unless we prove to be a big nuisance...or maybe to punish Bluestreak, and I can’t imagine that happening. Blue would just have to give him cyberhound optics and the mech would fold right up.”  
  
Sunstreaker ex-vented loudly, his engine revving more in annoyance than anything. “I’d hate for you to be proven wrong.”  
  
Sideswipe shrugged, “Right. You watch Blue. I have things that need taken care of.” He didn’t wait for his twin’s answer as he hurried out the door.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Skywarp watched the Praxian’s chattering and frowned, he had wondered how long Starscream would send them away. Sure, they all had their part to play in rebuilding Cybertron, but for the most part Starscream had stayed in their Eerie, courting his new mate. Skywarp could not say that he wasn’t jealous. He would have liked to get a piece of that action, but with how possessive Starscream was acting it was less than likely. He did not entirely understand it. Thundercracker was more than willing to share. They were trine, after all, and that was what trine did...unless your name was Starscream.    
  
“Whatever you are thinking, just don’t.” Thundercracker said, eying his purple trine-mate.  
  
Skywarp made a huffing noise. “You are such a spoilsport. I just want to have a little fun.”  
  
“I’m not saying you can’t,” Thundercracker said, putting his arm around his trinemate. “Just don’t mess with Screamer’s little Praxian. You know how he gets. He’s just...”  
  
“Insane?” Skywarp giggled.  
  
“I was going to say possessive, but whatever. Find your amusements elsewhere.” Thundercracker said, shaking his helm.  
  
“Those twins then. I’ve always wondered what that would be like in the berth.”  
  
“You...are...terrible.” Thundercracker sighed.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
“Is something wrong with Sire?” Bluestreak said softly, watching Jazz from across the room. There was just something off about it all.  
  
“There was an accident.” Prowl said softly. Watching his bondmate. “I don’t...I don’t think it was an accident, honestly. This is the second time he’s been sparked. He lost the first one.” Prowl said.  
  
“He wouldn't...he...”  
  
“Isn’t taking captivity well.” Prowl sighed. “He rages against it. I try to help, but...he can’t accept that we lost.”  
  
“But...But...I...I don’t understand. Life is precious.”  
  
“It is. I agree, but I think. I think he’d rather it die than let it live in a world like this. I don’t agree with him. He’s just hurting himself and Thundercraker.” Prowl frowned. “He’s hurting me.”  
  
Bluestreak listened, and leaned into Prowl, relaxing as his carrier wrapped him in his arms. “You care about Thundercracker don’t you?”  
  
Prowl was quiet for a moment as he considered it, “I do. All things considered he has been good to us. He doesn’t treat us like possessions. He takes care of us, and he really does love Swiftwing.”  
  
Bluestreak touched his own abdominal plating, “I can’t...I can’t imagine hurting it. ”  
  
“Good. I can’t imagine that would end well at all. Starscream is not as forgiving as Thundercracker.”  
  
“He hasn’t been bad to me. Not really...I guess. I mean he did save the twins for me. So I guess that isn't so bad. I...I could be in the mines. I guess. I have fluxes about...before. Before he took me away. The beatings...I really...I really didn't’ think I was going to survive it. Then he brought me here and sometimes I don’t know what to think. I was so scared. But I’m not now, as silly as that sounds. I feel safe.”  
  
“And you feel bad about it...because of how things are?” Prowl asked.  
  
“Very much so.”  
  
“We have to make do with what we have. What other choice do we have? Optimus is dead, and Rodimus...might as well be.”  
  
“He’s alive?” Bluestreak asked, surprise coloring his tone. “I figured he had been executed.”  
  
“Megatron has him. I saw him a few times. Sometimes Megatron would bring him to court. He is...lost.” Prowl said slowly. There are worse fates than this.”  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Jazz had been acting odd. Odder than could even be dictated by their circumstance. The twins followed him more out of curiosity than anything. Jazz had always been the first one to volunteer for a good prank, but that was before, and this Jazz...well Sideswipe couldn't help but worry for him.  
  
Sideswipe frowned and watched the black and white push a cube to his mouth, a cube that clearly did not contain energon, and gulp it down.  
  
“Primus, Jazz, what the frag are you doing.” Sideswipe snatched the cube away.  
  
“I’m just finxin’ things.” Jazz said, wobbling on his feet.  
Sunstreaker caught him before he fell, meeting his twin’s startled glance. “He’s already running hot.”  
  
Sideswipe picked up the cube, and noticed a half-dozen more crumpled on the floor. He sniffed it. Eyed widening. “Armour wax...and Primus knows what else. He...we need to get him to someone, Sunny.” For once Sunstreaker didn’t protest the nickname. He gathered the smaller bot to him and ran into the hall, Sideswipe at his heels.  
  
“Go get Thundercracker. I’m...I’m going to take him too the washrack, he’s already running hot.” Sunstreaker said, as he watched Sideswipe take off in the opposite direction.  
  
Sunstreaker carried the smaller mech into the washrack, turning it on cold and pushed the black and white under it. Jazz thrashed, whining loudly. “Just...let meh offline...”  
  
“Primus, you glitch. I can’t...I can’t do that.” He hissed angrily. “Don’t you care how much it will hurt Blue.”  
  
Jazz offlined his optics, and whimpered. “Ah can’t do this.”  
  
Sunstreaker vented loudly, as the chill liquid bounced off of his plating. “You can. You will.” He nearly growled.  
  
Jazz’s armor was chill to the touch and his fans no longer sputtering with over-use once Thundercracker finally came into the washracks. “Skywarp brought Hook here...” He gently took the unconscious mech from Sunstreaker’s arms. “Thank you.” The blue Seeker said quietly, hugging Jazz to him.  
  
“He’s not in his right mind...please don’t punish him for this.”  
  
“No, he’s not.” Thundercracker said, slipping through the door.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Skywarp watched the constructicon hurry around the impromptu medbay, watching him work on Jazz. The insensate mech lay on the berth with more tubes than Skywarp cared to count coming out of him. Hook pumped out the mech’s system, filtering out the impurities. Jazz stirred in his recharge occasionally, whimpering, but never quite coming completely out of recharge.  
  
Thundercracker watched from the other end of the room, Prowl leaned against him, long since in recharge himself.  
  
Hook finally stepped back, scowling. “He’s stable for now. I want to cycle through a few more times just to be sure all the impurities are removed.”  
  
“The sparkling?” Thundercracker asked, fear written across his faceplates.  
  
“It is well. He was kept cool before the over heating could do any real damage. And, we started the cleansing process soon enough. Had it been much longer...well...you wouldn't have been so lucky.” Hook gave him a sour look. “You need to do something about this. This is the second time you’ve rushed me in to treat this one. The first time wasn’t an accident any more than this was.”  
  
“I...I was just hoping...”  Thundercracker said softly.  
  
“That he would get over it? Unlikely. I would suggest you have the slave programming adjusted so he cannot harm himself.”  
  
Thundercracker nodded, “Fine. I have little choice in the matter.”    
  
Hook nodded, looking relieved if anything.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
“This is my fault.” Prowl said forlornly, as he watched Jazz’s recharging form.  
  
“Don’t be foolish. It’s not. He...I don’t know how to fix this.” Thundercracker rumbled softly. He reached out, and touched the Polyhexian’s frame, ghosting over his extended abdominal plating. “Hook wanted to keep him under a bit longer to double check the new coding. I had hoped we could avoid this. It’s not what I wanted. But I can’t...I can’t let him do this again, and I can’t risk that he might hurt the sparklings. I’m sorry, I’ve failed you.”  
  
“Only you would think that. Skywarp wouldn’t care. Ne---”  
  
“Prowl.”  
  
“I know. You aren’t them.” Prowl said softly, offlining his optics as he leaned against the Seeker. “I know. And I thank Primus for it every sol.”  
  
Thundercracker looked down at the Praxian, and could not help but smile, albeit a little bitterly. There had been a time before the war when the mech had been his everything. He wondered, not for the first time what would have happened if war had not separated them. If they had went ahead and bonded. If they would have made it through the war together, but that was not the way things had fallen out. He couldn’t stand the way his spark constricted, and mourned for the mech even as Prowl stood beside him. This was not how he ever imagined things would fall out. This was not what he wanted, but it was what he had and he clung to it. “We will fix him somehow.”  
  
“What if he isn’t fixable.” Prowl asked, lubricant gathering in his optics but he didn’t move to wipe it away, instead he leaned into the flier unconsciously seeking comfort.  
  
“Failure isn’t an option, love.” Thundercracker said gently. “I refuse that reality. We will win through this, and we will heal our bonded.”  
  
“He hates us.” Prowl sighed.  
  
“No...he hates this situation. He hates the collar. I don’t blame him, but...I can’t see a way to negate it currently.”  Thundercracker said in an almost testy tone.  
  
“Nor can I.” Prowl said, as he moved across the room to the other side of the berth. He curled around Jazz’s unmoving form, and watched Thundercracker curl protectively against the mech on the other side. Thundercracker watched them both, long after even Prowl had fallen into an uneasy recharge.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Skywarp’s lip plates curled into a smirk. The red twin had been avoiding him for cycles, and leading him on a merry chase. He knew well enough not to disturb them when they were on duty. It would send Starscream screeching, and that was the last thing he wanted. They had stopped recharging in the little room provided, and were hiding who knows where, well who knows until Skywarp finally dragged it out of one of Starscream’s servants. He couldn’t have the little Praxian, fine. He didn’t want to hear his own breeder grouse about it. He would have the red frontliner then.  
  
It was easy enough to lie in wait and finally grab the mech. He flailed and fought once he realized what Skywarp was about.  
  
“Let me go, you pit damned glitch.” The red mech screamed as Skywarp tightened his hold and warped them to his own rooms. He pulled the frontliner to the berth, and the mech struggles, his voice finally turning to static.  
  
“Filthy piece of scrap let me go.” Sideswipe yelled as he was pinned to the berth. “Fraggger.”  
  
Skywarp vented loudly, his own system running hot. He has size and weight on the grounder. He laughed in the mech’s ear as he twisted Sideswipe’s arm. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Skywarp nearly purred, as he nipped at the frontliner’s neck cabling. “Maybe I will ask Starscream to give you to me as a breeder.”  
  
“Never.” Sideswipe hissed. “Never.”  
  
Skywarp only chuckled, as he pulled a set of stasis cuffs on Sideswipe’s pinned arm,  it clicked shut and immediately the arm went numb.    
  
“Lemme go.” Sideswipe struggled to flip, on the verge of hysteria as Skywarp finally pinion the other arm and slapped the cuff on if.  
  
The Seeker laughed, looping the chain over a hook at the top of the berth.  “I don’t think I will.”  
  
Sideswipe vented heavily. Still fighting, as much as he could being pinned face first and weak from the stasis cuffs. He twisted, snarling, only to have the flier hiss back and slam him into the berth leaving Sideswipe stunned. It only got worse from there.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Skywarp dropped the groundpounder on the floor of the common room, feeling sated. Far more pleased with himself than he had been in cycles. The bot had fought, then he had screamed and pleaded. It was and altogether lovely way to spend a cycle, at least in Skywarp's estimation. He somehow doubted that the grounder would agree.  
  
“What did you do to him?” The golden twin yelled, his optics narrowing in a dangerous manner.  
  
“I would think it was obvious.” Skywarp said flippantly, nearly running into Starscream in his hurry to leave the room.  
  
“What have you done to my slave?” The Winglord screeched, and grabbed the wing of his trinemate twitching it until Skywarp whimpered.  
  
“I just wanted to have a little fun.” Skywarp whimpered.  
  
“Fun. FUN. Next time you decide to have FUN with my property I will take it out on your plating. Do you understand me?” He hissed, pushing Skywarp away from him.  
  
The purple seeker looked at him in surprised. “He is only a slave, Screamer.”  
  
“But he is MY slave. I don’t need you breaking my possessions.” Starscream snarled, his optics flashing bright.  
  
“Star, I was just---”  
  
“I don’t care, Skywarp. I don’t care. I will rip out your very spark if---just do not do it again. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Crystal.” Skywarp said, his normal bravado leaving him entirely for the moment.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Bluestreak came out of recharge with a jerk. He had felt off for days. He had not felt right since his talk with Sunstreaker. He let out a tiny whimper. It was all his fault. He thought about Sideswipe, who was still in stasis and could not help but blame himself. He HAD asked that they be brought here. His spark clenched painfully at the thought.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he kept running hot, but he was hesitant to tell Starscream. The jetformer clung to him in recharge. His grip tight enough that Bluestreak resigned himself to remaining there until the Seeker came out of recharge.  
  
He was careful and had been with following Hook’s instructions; drank all of the horrible enriched energon the mech had left for him. It was unpleasant, but he did everything to the letter. It was just not in his nature to deliberately risk a sparklings health and welfare.  
  
He wondered for a moment if he should wake Starscream and let him know as the feeling began to grow worse. He squirmed in the Seeker’s grasp, vents opening wide as he tried desperately to cool his taxed systems.  
  
Starscream finally stirred, pulling away, he watched the Praxian whine in discomfort. “Why are you...you are burning up? Shhh....calm down.” He said, knowing he has said the exactly WRONG thing, and Bluestreak as already panicking. He tried to sooth the smaller mech through their bond, even as he crossed the room, grabbing a cooling blanket. He carefully tucked it around Bluestreak. “Calm down.”  
  
Bluestreak shivered, pulling the blanket more tightly around him. “I don’t feel right.” he said and watched the Seeker, flail. “I---I----everything is my fault. Sideswipe---it is. I asked you to bring them here.”  
  
“Shhhhh...that is nonsense, we will talk about it later.” Starscream said, smoothing a hand across the Praxian’s plating. “It is not your fault. I’ve already spoke to that glitch about it. But there is obviously something wrong. Thundercracker’s getting Hook.” The bot had at least agreed to stay for now, along with his two slaves---First AId and Ratchet.  
  
“Starscream.” Bluestreak whined. “I’m---I’m fine.”  
  
“Clearly you are not.” The flier vented, “I had no idea you grounders were so fragile, I---”  
  
“Starscream. It will be okay.” Bluestreak finally said. “I’m fine. I’m really fine. It will all work out, I know it will. I will even drink all of the horrible stuff Hook gives me.” He whimpered, and curled in on himself. “I just...”  
  
“Are worried for the grounder.” Starscream growled, jealousy tinging his tone. “Hook says he will recover. You need to get that out of your processor and concentrate on our sparkling and your own health. It is not appropriate for you to sacrifice the health of OUR sparkling for a mere slave. Do you understand me, Bluestreak? I will deal with Skywarp.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“No buts. Do you understand me? It is below your rank as my bondmate to act thus.”  
  
“I understand.” Bluestreak said softly. “But---”  
  
“No buts.” Starscream said more firmly, as if he could imprint it in the bots processor.  
  
“As you wish.” Bluestreak finally said, looking down at his hands.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
“You will have to keep him on the supplements, even after the sparklings extraction.” Ratchet said, his tone emotionless. “If you want him to be able to carry again, that is. His systems are not taking to carrying like some others.”  
  
“Are you saying there is something defective---” Starscream’s voice rose in measure, but Ratchet cut him off before he got too worked up.  
  
“No, that isn’t what I am saying at all. His system is just stressed. From the situation, because he is a first time carrier, and the sparkling is bigger than he was meant to carry. It is depleting. Which is why I am saying, that even after the sparkling is extracted he should be on the enriched energon. Unless you want his spark to snuff out next time.”  
  
Starscream gave the bot a horrified look. “Fine. I understand.”  
  
Bluestreak looked away. Sometimes it drove him crazy. They all did it. Talked over his head like he was so much furniture. He wanted to ask about Sideswipe, but thought better of it. It would only put Starscream in a terrible mood. It wasn’t something he would deliberately do. Not now. Not ever. “May I go see my sire?” He finally asked, “Please, Starscream, he must be so bored, he’s been cooped in here for so many cycles. I can’t imagine it. I do---”  
  
“Bluestreak.” The flier said, looking exasperated. “Just go.”  
  
He went down the hallway, nudging the las door open. He smiled, finding Jazz lying on the berth reading a datapad. Jazz’s lip plates curled into an amused smile. “What are you up to, sparklet?”  
Bluestreak smiled, and sat on the side of the medical berth. “Getting poked and prodded, same as any other day.” Bluestreak curled up against Jazz, his wings drooping, a clear sign of despair.  
  
“That bad, huh?” Jazz asked, running a soothing had across his offspring’s doorwings.  
  
“Nothing in this world is right at all. Sideswipe is hurt and it’s all my fault. If I---If I hadn’t begged for Starscream to bring the here...he wouldn't be hurt. He’s so hurt. I went to see him even though I’m not supposed to. Starscream said I should not concern myself with it because he is just a slave and it’s not right for me to because of my station. but he’s my friend and I care about him. I can’t---”  
  
“Blue...don’t think that. Think of where they would be if you hadn’t. Offlined in the mines. Don’t wish that on them.” Jazz said softly. “Ah know it’s bad...but it could be worse.”  
  
“Sire...”  
  
“Don’t ‘Sire’ meh. Ah know I made a mistake. Ah hurt you, I hurt Prowler.” He vented heavily finally muttering, “And TeeCee.”  
  
Blue vented himself, putting an arm around Jazz he rested his head on Jazz’s abdominal plating and listened to the Sparkling inside move about. “I’m so scared.” He said softly.  
  
“Ah know, sparklet. So am I.”  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Bluestreak screamed, arching off the medical berth. It hurt. No one had told him it would hurt, but it felt as though the newspark was tearing away at him in it’s hurry to get out.  
  
“Calm down.” Hook snapped. “You act as though you are the first mech ever to have a sparkling.”  
  
The lack of sympathy only made Bluestreak howl louder. “I want Ratchet. I want Ratchet now. you don’t know what you are doing. You don’t know what you are doing at all.” He whimpered, his vocalizer going to static. “I hate you. I HATE YOU.”  
  
Hook rolled his optics, unimpressed. Jazz had been equally vocal, and much more colorful with his language when his sparkling had emerged sols before. “My slave is busy, so you might as well stop screaming for him. He will not be coming.”  
  
Bluestreak whimpered, the transformation already well underway, and soon Hook would be elbow deep in his internals. The very thought made him want to purge his tank...pity that it was already empty.    
  
The constructicon huffed, and finally turned to First Aid, “Don’t just stand there. Finish prepping him.”  
  
First Aid made a little squeaking noise. Bluestreak could not help but feel sorry for the little bot. He was so withdrawn since his gestalt mates had been separated from him. Bluestreak did not even want to imagine what that would be like.  He watched the bot set up and energon drip, and finally injected something else into his lines.  Soon enough the world went dark.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
“Slept through the whole thing, I can’t imagine.” Starscream said, looking down at the Praxian.  
  
Bluestreak glared up at the Seeker, and the tiny sparkling he held. He slowly sat up, wincing, and was glad that Hook had not made an appearance yet. Bluestreak was at least thankful, that cons ugly mug was the last thing in the world he wanted to wake up to. “May I see him?” He finally asked, and hated how tiny his voice sounded. “Please.”  
  
Bluestreak soon found himself holding the smallest little bumble of seekerlet. He touched the little ones helm, and looked down into it’s too blue optics. “He’s perfect.” Bluestreak vented. “So perfect.” He smiled bleakly as the newspark grabbed a hold of his finger, it’s grip surprisingly strong. His spark clenched, looking into those optics he had never thought he could love someone this much, and be so scared for them.  
  
He could only hope.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Authors notes and content information:  
Warnings: Slavery, Non-Con. Mech Preg. Sticky. Spark sex. Sparklings. Some violence. Mentions of death. Attempted Suicide. Infanticide.   
Characters/Pairings: Bluestreak/Starscream, Jazz/Prowl/Bluestreak, Smokescreen/Skywarp, Skywarp/Sideswipe, Mentions of Sideswipe/Bluestreak/Sunstreaker in the past as well as Prowl/Thundercracker and Jazz/Prowl.   
-That aside. This is a transition piece for other things I have planned. Bad things have happened, and sadly they will not get any better. Far from it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
